1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to solar cell devices and methods for manufacturing such solar cell devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic (PV) devices or solar cells are devices which convert sunlight into direct current (DC) electrical power. PV or solar cells typically have one or more p-n junctions. Each junction has two different regions within a semiconductor material where one side is denoted as the p-type region and the other as the n-type region. When the p-n junction of the PV cell is exposed to sunlight (consisting of energy from photons), the sunlight is directly converted to electricity through the PV effect. PV solar cells generate a specific amount of electric power and cells are tiled into modules sized to deliver the desired amount of system power. PV modules are created by connecting a number of PV solar cells and are then joined into panels with frames and connectors.
Several types of silicon films, including microcrystalline silicon film (μc-Si), amorphous silicon film (α-Si), polycrystalline silicon film (poly-Si) and the like, may be utilized to form PV devices. A transparent conductive film, sometimes referred to as a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) may be used as a top surface electrode, often referred as back reflector, disposed on the top of the PV solar cells.
Therefore, there is a need for solar cell devices and methods for manufacturing such solar cell devices.